


Ash says "See Ya"

by Hypi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, i might edit this later, i wrote this in in 40 mins, no beta we die like men, not edited, this is based off of a twitter headcanon, yes 1300 words in 40 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi
Summary: Ash and Eiji reunite after episode 24. Except its not in Japan and Eiji has someone else.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Ash says "See Ya"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @kahluamilk on twitter for this headcaonnon and her amazing pixar short style art of banana fish. This was written in under an hour I'm sorry for any grammar errors. Please let know if it is too difficult to read :D.

Ash always regretted not following Eiji to Japan after he recovered from his stab wound. He always regretted how his mind would always play the what-if scenarios that if he did follow Eiji to Japan, to Izumo where his true love with the fluffy black hair and chocolate brown eyes grew up, where no one spoke English. He hated how he would create imaginary scenarios where he spoke shitty Japanese and Eiji would laugh at him to calm himself after his never-ending nightmares at night. He should have known better, he should have let go completely by now, and he has he told himself but there were still moments he swore he heard Eiji screaming at him in his empty apartment or how he swore he smelt the sweet scent that was Eiji, or when he would space out staring at the table Eiji sat at the bar with Skipper. He knew he was lying to himself every time he claimed he had let Eiji go, everyone did. Ash knew he was gripping onto every single last strand that kept him tied to Eiji, he knew when he still carried a photocopy of Eiji’s letter and plane ticket to scared to bring the real one around in case of ruining Eiji’s delicate script even further like he did all those years ago. 

Ash thought he was going back to his delusional state he was in all those years ago where he constantly imagined Eiji in places he wasn’t when he saw Eiji once again. Fluffy haired, baby cheeked Eiji, his Eibi standing in central park camera in hand to absorbed in the photos he took to truly noticed the man staring at him. Ash could feel himself begin to shake as he realized yes it was Eibi standing there and not himself imagining it. That Eiji had come back to New York, he didn’t stay in Japan, that he left Izumo, his family, his friends, everything, and returned to New York. Ash couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t Eiji come and find him? How has none of his gang noticed? How long has Eiji been here? Ash could feel himself suddenly spiraling when he heard that sweet voice speak up when he heard “Ashu” instead of Ash. Oh, how much he missed it. “Ashu, is that you?” Ash couldn’t keep it to himself any longer he ran towards the Japanese man and embraced him, oh how much he missed his scent. 

Ash could feel Eiji stumble and gasp at his sudden advances, at his strength as he no longer was that scrawny 18-year-old kid, that yes he had indeed bulked up a bit and grown an inch or two since he saw Eiji in the hospital. Ash could feel Eiji hugging him just as strong back, he could feel the very softness that was his Eiji, he hadn’t changed at all since he last saw him four years ago. Ash could feel his voice quiver as he mumbled into Eiji’s neck “Eiji it’s really you what are you doing here?” “I’m a photographer Ash, I came back to New York the moment I got my greencard” Shit Ash thought, has Eiji really been in New York for the past two years and he didn’t notice at all, he felt his chest get tight and couldn’t stop himself as the words tumbled out of him “Why didn’t you come find me? You knew where all the gang hideouts are. You know where Chang Dai is. You know where Max and Shorter are. Why didn’t you come find us?” Ash felt his throat tighten as he got the last sentence out, he needed to know. “Did you forget me?” 

Eiji could feel his chest tighten with guilt as Ash continued his rambling, his heart nearly breaking as he heard Ash so meekly whisper “Did you forget me” Eiji felt himself want to shout at the absurdity of Ash’s statement but quickly caught himself only saying “I would never forget you, Aslan, let’s go to a cafe and I will explain everything.” Ash could only nod, his mind too overwhelmed with Eiji and what they could be to do anything else. 

After what felt like mere seconds of catching up on each other’s lives Ash could feel his heart clench as Eiji finally addressed why he hadn’t come to find him, his agape, his true love, his soulmate. “Well around a year after I went back to Japan I started dating someone and it became pretty serious” Oh, Ash thought as he felt his heart squeeze and tears burn the back of his throat at the sudden realization. “We started to get pretty serious and next thing I knew he said that he wanted to marry me, but that we couldn’t live in Japan to do it. He also said he wanted me to pursue photography, but not in Japan, that he wanted me to go where I first caught my photos in New York. He said he wanted to live where there was so much emotion in my photos.” Ash could feel himself become numb. His Eibi belonged to someone else. He felt himself go cold and icy straight to his bone, to his very soul like he did whenever entered Golzines mansion as a teen. “So next thing I know we are both approved to live in America on work visas and then we got our greencards and have lived here ever since. I am sorry for not looking for you or Shorter Ash. I didn’t know anything about the gangs and I thought you wouldn’t want me coming to find you. I thought that’s why you never came to Japan after all.” Ash felt sick, overjoyed but sick, he felt himself pulling that smile he was sure Eiji might be able to tell wasn’t 100 percent genuine as he said “It’s ok Eiji, I understand.” Ash began to stand up getting closer towards Eiji for a hug as he said “I have to go now, but I will keep in contact with you Eiji.” Eiji felt disappointment rise in his chest, he should be happy Ash was alive and didn’t hate him after all right? Plus he had an amazing fiance waiting for him at home. Eiji forced a smile as he said “Bye Ash see you soon”

Ash made it three blocks from the cafe before he went into a hidden alley pulling out his phone and speed dialing Chang Dai. “Hello, thank you for calling Chang Dai what will be your order for this fine evening” 

“Still got you on phone duty pineapple head?”

“Ash why the fuck are you calling me on this phone, you have my phone number which you make use of when I’m trying to sleep or trying to hook up with someone.” 

Ash felt a chuckle escape him. “I found Eiji Shorter”

“Holy shit you did? Where?”

“Central Park”

“How is he? Is he ok?”

Ash felt himself suck in a breath for what felt like the thousandth time as he said “Yeah, He’s engaged and works as a Photographer” 

“Holy shit”

Ash leaned his back against the bricks of the building the alley, barely being able to notice how the rock bites into his spine. He couldn’t hear what Shorter was saying anymore, all he could think was of how he had lost his Eiji. Ash could feel himself being brought back to attention when he heard Shorter say a little louder “Well you know what they say, man. Engaged ain’t married”

Ash let himself smile at the small sliver of hope Shorter had given him. “Yeah I guess so”


End file.
